


The Hero Impaled With Guilt

by SockPet



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Depressed Link (Legend of Zelda), F/M, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Minor Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt, if i knew how to write better id make this longer and have more meat to it heck, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: uhhhh Link is big sad and wants to commit no air to lungs by jumping off a bridge..That bridge guy stops him and Link has a renewed passion to push on
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Hero Impaled With Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> okay firstly! I just wanted to say, I'm a drawing artist so Im not in the field of writing and literature..This is also my first fic!  
> Alsooo I got this idea from ingame when i was about to jump off of a bridge to catch some fish, and this guard stopped me and had that exact dialogue to me. I was going to modify the dialogue a bit and make this a bit longer but honestly eh  
> OH and ' ' are Link's thoughts, jic you couldn't tell

He's had enough

Hylia help him he's had enough

The holes in his memories didn't help any more than the longing he felt when the knowledge of the princess fighting off a dark malicious being, determined his every move. She was all alone. 

He'd failed her  
He's failed his father  
He's failed Hyrule  
He's failed as The Hero  
He's failed as a knight  
He's failed at protecting her  
He's failed her

He climbed a top the bridge and looked down below  
It was far enough to leave a few scrapes, but if he really had had enough, he'd keep his head down and wait for the river water to take him under.  
It surprised even him, to crack under all of this remembered pressure and stress. He wasnt even sure who he was anymore and yet, he felt devoted to saving the princess.  
His princess.  
His princess he didnt deserve.  
His princess he's failed.  
One foot more. One foot more and he wouldnt need to be a knight or a hero anymore. One foot more and he'd be able to see his family he doesnt remember. One foot more and the people of Hyrule would know no better. One foot more and- "WAIT A MINUTE, PLEASE!"  
Whipping around he saw a male traveler a few feet aside from him. Looking at him with worry and absolute horror. He felt sick.

In a pleading voice, the traveler stepped forward "think about what youre doing.." Link held his breath. He could entertain this guy for a few more minutes...  
"im young, but youre even younger" the man started.  
"im trying my best out here" he paused, "but i get the feeling youre going to end up trying even harder in this world"

The sun was setting, and the birds were readying themselves for bed. The fish in the river hurried along the stream, water beating themselves against the river rocks. The blonde let out a quiet, strained sigh.

'even harder huh..'  
He was so...so tired...  
"Thats the feeling i get when i look at your face" the man said, burning his gaze into the teen's dulled eyes.  
"...but maybe im nuts" the man chuckled.

The traveler was right..  
He had a job to do  
A goal  
A mission  
He was going to save Hyrule from the continuous effects of Calamity Ganon's monsters and malice.  
He had to get stronger, keep moving, make things right.  
He was young. But that only meant when he defeated Ganon he'd hopefully have the rest of his days with the princess.  
His princess

His love...

"now calm down and climb off that rail-

and dont climb down THAT WAY, but this way"

He stepped down from the bridge railing.  
The traveler, relief radiating off of him, offered his lunch if the boy requested.

'All efforts will not go to waste' he concluded. And he will make sure of it. He will see her smile again, even if he died trying.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s.  
> depressed link with happy endings make my pp hard  
> dont look at me like that its gud shit  
> its a shame there isnt much of it but honestly it makes sense
> 
> Instagram: nightzap  
> tumblr: night-zap


End file.
